


【擎蜂】甜蜜的折磨

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 小甜饼，暴躁叛逆Bee如何逼疯大哥，RID神经毒素梗+变4台词梗。背景杂，Bee能说话。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 13





	【擎蜂】甜蜜的折磨

“搓你自己的管子去吧, Optimus!”大黄蜂一甩手，比出两根中指。

擎天柱抱着手臂敲着手指，发出清脆的金属响声。他在芯中反复念叨着，不，别生气，大黄蜂现在只是一个幼生体，就像几百万年以前一样。然而他的情绪模块还是迅速覆盖掉了逻辑模块的指令，一句他已经几百万年没说过的话脱口而出，“Bumblebee，你被禁足了。从现在开始，你不许踏出基地一步。”

“喔，好像我多在乎似的。”大黄蜂夸张地翻了个白眼，“没错，每次都是这样，你就从没在乎过我的感受！”

“你到底想说什么？”

“我，呃，去你渣的吧！我凭什么要告诉你！？”

擎天柱觉得自己的逻辑模块已经处在超载崩溃的边缘了。他从没想过此生还会再经历一遍与这个阶段的大黄蜂相处。

真是甜蜜的折磨。

几小时前，医疗室。

“毒素没有致命危险，但会暂时影响到神经系统，等待自检系统慢慢清除就行了。”

“好的，谢谢你，Ratchet。”擎天柱说罢看向身侧的大黄蜂，小机子梗着脖子，趾高气昂地看向另一侧。“Bee，对Ratchet说谢谢。”

“谢什么？谢他连一个炉渣的神经毒素都治不好？”

擎天柱皱起眉头，声音沉了一度，“Bumblebee.”

大黄蜂瞟了眼擎天柱，耸耸肩，语调拉着奇怪的长音，“Thank——you, Doc.”

“别叫我Doc！”救护车忍无可忍，扳手直直飞向那颗鲜黄色的头雕，却被小机子灵活地一抬手挡了下来，并冲他做了个满是鄙夷的鬼脸。

领袖轻不可闻地叹了口气，捡起扳手还给医官，顺便替他的小侦察兵低声说了句抱歉。

总之，事情就是这样子。

现在擎天柱不得不面对一个芯智回到介于幼生体与成年体之间的大黄蜂，情感回路敏感脆弱又难以捉摸。他们的碳基朋友对这个特殊时期叫做——青少年叛逆期。

“好了，听着，Bee。我们现在的争吵没有意义。”

“那你觉得什么有意义？我对你就没有意义吗？我早该知道的！我个子又小，又没本事，我就是个累赘而已！”小机子原本的暴跳如雷突然变成了百般委屈，咬着下嘴唇攥着拳头，努力挺直机体，好让自己看起来再高大一点。

“你在说什么？没人认为你是累赘，大家都需要你。”

“那为什么不许我出任务？”没错，整件事的起因只是擎天柱拒绝让大黄蜂执行外出调查可疑信号源的任务。

红蓝色的大型机蹲下来，仰视着小机子的亮蓝色光镜，手掌搭上他的肩甲，“Bee，我们讨论过这个问题。Ratchet不能确定病毒是否会有其他的负面影响。大家都非常在乎你，不想看到你遇到任何危险。”

大黄蜂眨眨光镜，憋红了面甲，似乎苦于无法从领袖完美的说辞中找出任何漏洞。然而下一秒，他突然一把推开面前的擎天柱，大声吼道，“你不需要蹲下来和我说话！你果然还是把我当作幼生体！！”

擎天柱的音频接收器被震得嗡嗡作响。面前这只带刺的小蜜蜂，还真的是软硬都不吃。他愣在原地，看着大黄蜂生气受伤又莫名有些得意的表情，忽然感到精疲力尽。普神在上，毒素的效果到底什么时候才能消失呢？

等到当天晚些时候擎天柱回到基地，大黄蜂与他的斗争已经进行到了下一阶段。他将自己锁在休息室里，车载音响放着轰鸣的摇滚乐，整条过道都能听见。擎天柱站在门前思考了一瞬，还是决定敲了敲门。如他所料，没有回应。他又接连敲了几次，最终还是直接解开电子锁走了进去。

趴在充电床上的大黄蜂仰起头雕，关掉音响，惊讶又愤怒地看着他，“你怎么能开门？”

“这也是我的休息室，Bee。”擎天柱微笑起来，望向那双睁得又大又圆的莹蓝色光镜。他想到很久很久之前还在塞伯坦时，某一次他也是私自打开了大黄蜂反锁的房门，小机子也是这样趴在床上翘楞着两条小腿。那时他还没有现在这么高，可脾气却是一样的大。那时他从没对这个明黄色的小家伙产生过任何非分之想，仅仅是整日头痛到底要如何管教他。

然而悠长时间带来的真是比叛逆期的幼生体更加令人难以捉摸的东西。擎天柱感到火种仓内仿佛涌过一阵暖流——如今，他不听话的小机子已经成长为能够扭转战局的优秀战士；而他自己，正在无可救药地爱着他。

大黄蜂忽然觉得面甲一阵发烫，擎天柱的炽热眼神也提醒了他，他们已经交往并同居许久了。但是，这并不能改变擎天柱今天不许他出任务又将他禁足的事实。

“好吧，你的休息室，我这就出去。”他搬出一张扑克脸，起身就要向门外走去。

擎天柱拦下他，“你在听什么？”

“不关你的事，老古董。”

“后机轴乐队，对吗？”

小机子瞪大光镜，一脸震惊。擎天柱也喜欢后现代金属摇滚乐？是他的音频接收器坏了，还是他的逻辑模块出了问题？

“他们好像正在伦敦进行巡演。”

“对，就在今晚。”大黄蜂闷闷想着，要不是被禁足，他就能骗过动作迟钝的救护车然后偷偷开启环路桥跑过去了。

“我们现在出发还能赶得上，通过环路桥的话。”

“我的火种源啊，你说真的？”小机子的光镜骤然增亮了几度，却又别扭地扁着嘴说，“等等，我可不能出基地，你把我禁足了。”

“没错，Bee。你的禁足并没有解除，只是换了个范围——你必须待在我的身边。”

大黄蜂对这句话反应了几地球秒，接着排气扇嗡地一声开始轰鸣作响。他突然戴起面罩，一把拽住擎天柱的手，快步向环路桥总控室走去。

擎天柱扬起嘴角，手上换了个姿势，与他十指相扣。看来他猜的没错，这一招果然有用。芯智回到“青少年”时期的大黄蜂，还真的是更容易害羞啊。

END

——————

*搓你自己的管子去=go f*ck yourself

*神经毒素梗出自RID第11集，幼生体熊Bee；后机轴乐队出自RID第34集，摇滚迷弟Bee。这两集爆炸可爱，一定要看啊！！！

*变4台词梗：

Cade女儿对Cade：“你可真是老古板。(You are so square.)”

Cade对OP：“我跟你说，真是一点儿都不受尊重。有时候你是一点儿办法都没有。(I tell you, no respect. It’s just impossible sometimes.)”

OP：“是啊，大黄蜂也曾给我这感觉。(Yeah. I went through that with Bumblebee.)”

*于是脑补被叛逆bee折磨到几乎崩溃的op就觉得wsl这俩也太可爱了吧！！


End file.
